New Addition
by RextheCoeulurosauruvus
Summary: After an anomaly incident involving a pack of Deinoychus and a stray dog, Abby is left devastated. Connor needs to find a way to cheer her up...


**New Addition**

Connor grinned as he and the others, Abby, Emily and Matt gathered around the anomaly waiting for Becker to return. At last as the SUV truck emerged from the brilliant glowing portal, Becker at the wheel. The truck screeched a halt and Becker clambered out, slamming the door shut.

Becker had just travelled to the late Cretaceous period, 65 million years ago to return a group of Deinoychus to their own time period. The anomaly had opened in a fairly remote location; in the overgrown gardens of a deserted factory located on the edge of the Forest of Dean.

The factory had been abandoned in the 1950s and had long since fallen into ruins. No-one ever visited the factory anymore which was good as it meant there had been no civilian casualties this time which was a big bonus.

The anomaly had been spotted by a young man out walking with his dog. Seconds later, the ADD detected the anomaly and the klaxons sounded as red lights flashed throughout the ARC, sending the team rushing to the ADD as Jess pinpointed the location. As soon as Jess had worked out the coordinates of the anomaly, the team had grabbed their black boxes and their EMDs then rushed to the ARC's main car park and climbed into their SUVs, before speeding away from the ARC and towards the location of the anomaly.

It wasn't long before they'd located and brought down each of the giant predators. The first had been stalking Connor and Abby as they explored the old factory before being spotted by Abby and brought down with two shots to the head and arm. The second attacked Matt and Emily as they searched the gardens, before Matt knocked it out cold with one powerful shot to the head, and the last, a large hungry male had stalked Becker as he searched the trees along the edge of the forest.

Luckily, he'd spotted the dinosaur before it could attack and brought it down with three shots to the head, arm and leg. Once all three animals had been captured, they were loaded onto the back of Becker's SUV; the soldier had then driven through the anomaly into the Cretaceous period, untied the sleeping Deinoychus and left them in their own era before returning to the team on the other side.

_All in all a very successful day,_ Connor thought, if he said so himself.

"Uh guys? You might wanna see this!" Matt's voice rang out from nearby. They moved towards where Matt was looking at something under a tarpaulin, from his expression, it wasn't something pleasant. Connor's heart sank. Had the creatures made a kill after all? "What is it? Matt?" Emily asked. Matt turned as Abby craned her neck for a better look. "No not you Abby. Don't look." But it was too late; the blonde woman had already seen what was hidden under the plastic sheet.

Her eyes widened in horror and her expression changed to shock, Connor whipped back the tarpaulin so they could all see. As he whipped back the plastic sheeting, Connor gagged as a stench of rotting flesh rose up from beneath, the team all stared in shock. Braving the smell, Connor managed a brief glance. It was a dead dog. The creature lay on its side, eyes wide open in shock. Its fur was matted with blood and dirt; the poor animal's side had been torn open, the flesh all but eaten away, ribs poking out of the glistening pink flesh.

The creature had clearly been ambushed; it had been stalked, attacked then knocked to the ground and its side torn open with brutal ferocity. It would have died slowly and painfully. Connor couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor animal. Even though it wasn't a human casualty this time, it was still sad to think another living thing had lost its life because the team had once again been too late to save it. The creature was a German Shepherd; Connor could tell it was a stray. It was pitifully thin and weak, and one of its legs was bent back at an unnatural angle that hadn't been caused by the Deinoychus pack, but likely in another incident and had never healed.

Emily stood her hands over her mouth and a look of horror on her face as Matt wrapped his arm around her. Matt stood silently, his face a blank mask bearing no emotion, but Connor saw the sadness in his eyes as he stood silently, Becker was looking sadly down at the creature, his expression forlorn.

Abby stood her eyes wide with horror and sadness. Tears welled up into her crystal blue eyes and a strange sob escaped her throat as she turned to face Connor. He opened up his arms as she fell into his embrace, sobbing into his chest. Connor held her as he wept. His own tears running down his cheeks, he cried not only for the poor animal that had lost its life, but also for his beloved Abby. He could tell this was going to really affect her.

**Three days later…**

Connor sighed as he gazed in through the glass window of the titanium door to the Menagerie.

Three days had passed since the anomaly incident with the Deinoychus and the stray dog, yet Abby still hadn't recovered. She hadn't gone on a single mission since then, she hadn't even left the Menagerie. All day long, she remained at her desk in her lab, occasionally leaving to visit the creatures. When asked by others why she kept checking on them, she'd replied she couldn't let anything happen to them. They meant everything to her, the others she could tell that her worry was that if she left her post even for a few minutes, something would happen and her beloved creatures would end up like that poor dog.

She had barely eaten or slept. There were dark circles around her eyes and she was looking increasing tired and worn-out. Connor was worried she'd fall ill if this continued. At home, she barely talked to him or ever acknowledged his presence; any attempts to talk to her or to kiss her or to interact with her were either brushed aside or ignored.

The others were worried about her as well. Matt, Becker, Jess, Emily even Lester had noticed her change in attitude and behaviour and were concerned about her, Connor knew it was up to him to talk to her. Everyone else had tried and failed.

He pushed open the door and entered Abby's lab. To his surprise she wasn't there, so he strode through the sliding glass doors into the Observation Area and there she was. She was standing, pressed up against the glass window of one of the creature enclosures, gazing down at the Columbian Mammoth pacing in his enclosure.

The creature raised its trunk and trumpeted then continued his active pacing. Rex had once have lived here as well, in this same metal enclosure with the mammoth but now he was back at their flat, with Sid and Nancy the two Diictodon.

Abby suddenly noticed his reflection in the darkened glass and whirled round, a look of surprise on her face. "Hi, what are you doing here?" She demanded. Connor smiled, despite her tone and uncaring greeting towards him. At least he'd finally got her to talk that was a big step forwards. "I came to talk to you." He said. Abby sighed and turned away, pressing her forehead against the cool glass "I'm fine Connor; I don't need anyone to talk to. Just go." Connor sighed, so much for progress" Abby I-"he attempted "Just go."

Connor sighed; he didn't want to upset her further. With a heavy sigh, he turned and trudged out of the Menagerie, his head hanging low. As he walked through the hallways of the ARC, he thought long and hard. What could he do to cheer Abby up? How could he make her forget that dog?

Just then, in a flash, an idea came to him. Connor's eyes lit up and a great grin spread across his face. "Connor Temple, you are officially a genius!" He then raced to the ARC's main car park with a spring in his step.

**Four days later…**

Connor grinned as the flashy BMW sped down the grey tarmac streets heading for their house. He couldn't wait to see the look on Abby's face when she saw the gift he'd got for her! Sat patiently on the back seat, his companion barked joyfully, his long pink tongue hanging out as he stuck his head out the window, barking happily. Connor grinned "I know mate, I'm excited too!" He grinned as he pulled up into their driveway. He switched off the engine, opened up his door and climbed out.

As soon as he opened the back door, the frisky Golden Retriever jumped out and began prancing around joyfully, his tail wagging madly. He barked loudly as he leapt around Connor "Ssh! Quiet down boy! We can't have Abby finding out you're here!" The dog instantly fell silent though he panted excitedly, wagging his tail.

Grinning like a deranged man, he rang the bell, the frisky animal standing patiently at his side.

Abby was sat on the sofa, petting Rex when the doorbell rang. Reluctantly, she heaved herself up off the couch and padded over to the front door. Rex watched her curiously, chirping.

No sooner had she opened the front door than a streak of golden fur leapt on top of her, knocking her to the ground and covering her with wet licks, muffling her cry of surprise "Surprise!" Connor yelled from somewhere above, voicing her thoughts. Abby at last pushed the hairy animal off and climbed to her feet.

Connor was stood on the doorstep, grinning like a loon. Standing at his side, through was an excited young Golden Retriever, he was still a puppy. Abby's eyes lit up as she looked at the animal. "You got me a dog?" Connor grinned "Yup, he's a Golden Retriever, his name's Shadow. Got him from the animal rescue centre this morning. He's still young, a puppy really, I hope you like him. He's okay isn't he?" He asked, looking slightly anxious in case she didn't like the dog. Abby grinned "He's perfect Connor!" She said.

Connor's eyes lit up and he grinned. He pulled her close and pressed her lips to his in a romantic kiss. "You are the best fiancé ever." She murmured, Connor grinned and kissed her once again

A loud barking drew their attention. They looked to see Rex perched on a rafter, gazing curiously down at the Golden Retriever who was leaping up and barking loudly. He let out loud, excited barks as he explored his new home. Right now he wanted to greet the small green lizard looking down at him, but he was having none of it. Rex flicked out his long green tongue and hissed then fluttered higher into the rafters.

Abby laughed "Rex, come back!" Rex merely chirped, soaring high above their heads. It was clear he wouldn't be coming down for a while. Abby and Connor laughed as Shadow continued barking, trying in vain to reach the lizard. Drawn by all the commotion, Sid and Nancy scurried out from behind the sofa, chattering and trilling curiously. As soon as they spotted Shadow however, they turned and scurried away as fast as their legs could carry them. Connor however was faster, in two strides he reached the two Diictodon and picked them both up as they struggled and cried out.

He placed them both on the table then grabbed Shadow's collar, as he strained to try and reach the two animals. He held onto the dog's collar until he'd calmed down and stopped barking, then picked up both the Diictodon and placed them gently on the floor in front of Shadow. The dog watched the two panting as his tongue hung out. At last Sid squeaked and nervously advanced, followed by Nancy. Both Diictodon stood in front of the dog and wagged their stumpy tails.

The dog sniffed them both then barked to show his approval and wagged his tail Introductions done, the Diictodon scurried away, Connor grinned as they vanished behind the sofa to continue doing what they'd been doing. Just then Rex flew down and landed on the bookshelf, the dog barked a greeting and wagged his tail. Rex chirped and flexed his wings, gliding away.

Connor and Abby laughed then Shadow wandered over to them for attention, Abby laughed and patted the dog's head. Shadow barked, then trotted away to bother Sid and Nancy. Connor grinned "Do you like him?"" Abby smiled and leant her head on Connor's chest "I love him. Thanks Connor." He grinned and kissed the top of her head. Connor grinned, the family was growing. Him, Abby, Rex, Sid, Nancy and now Shadow too. And he hoped it would grow even more in the future.

_Connor Temple,_ he thoughts to himself,_ you truly are a genius._


End file.
